Príncipe de la Oscuridad
by thegirlwhostolethestars
Summary: Inuyasha es el actual líder de vampiros, cuya misión es la de aniquilar a la última descendiente de cazadores de vampiros, a pesar del odio que tiene hacia la raza humana y su sed por aniquilar a sus enemigos la vida le hará una jugada al conocer a la chica que debe aniquilar…¿Qué pasará? Inu&Kag
1. Chapter 1:Un extraño

Bueno pues aquí comienzo nuevamente a subir la historia Príncipe de la Oscuridad, y se preguntaran porque borrar la historia y comenzar a subirla nuevamente, pues verán, hubo algunas complicaciones para no seguir subiendo esta maravillosa trama, y hace poco que quise retomar este camino y comencé a leer la historia hubo muchos aspectos que no me convencieron y decidí reescribir nuevamente todo, así que estoy poco a poco reescribiendo los capítulos para que vivan conmigo cada momento, esta remasterización será mas picante, candente, intrigante y de más.

Les recuerdo que los maravillosos personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen! son de la Asombrosa Rumiko !

Espero les guste

INTRO

Inuyasha es el actual líder de vampiros, cuya misión es la de aniquilar a la última descendiente de cazadores de vampiros, a pesar del odio que tiene hacia la raza humana y su sed por aniquilar a sus enemigos la vida le hará una jugada al conocer a la chica que debe aniquilar…¿Qué pasará? Inu&Kag

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Un extraño**_

Por siglos la familia Higurashi se ha encargado de exterminar todo tipo de demonios, espectros y seres oscuros o como su nombre comercial diría, "Vampiros", la mayoría de los humanos no cree o ignora la existencia de estos seres sin embrago para Kagome es común que estos acontecimientos la rodeen, las desapariciones y asesinatos de gente inocente van en aumento ya que requieren reunir más aliados para llevar a cabo su venganza y desquitar su odio contra la familia Higurashi.

Naraku fue uno de los vampiros mas sanguinarios que han existido sin embargo Mokona Higurashi , fue la ultima cazadora que se enfrentó a este ser, después de tantas batallas contra el logró derrotarlo, sellar su alma y mandarlo al infierno. De ese suceso ya han pasado casi 200 años aun no hay rastro de el líder de los Vampiros sin embargo de una cosa se encuentra segura, Kagome Higurashi es la decendiente de Mokona y como tal es la nueva Cazadora de Vampiros, aunque dicha tarea no es nada sencilla puesto que no puede revelar esta información a las personas, incluso debe ocultarlo de sus seres mas queridos ya que esto implicaría un riesgo tanto para ella como para sus amigos.

Noche tras noche es comun que una mujer solitaría merodee en los alrededores de la ciudad en busca de pistas o señales que la guíen hacia el líder de estos seres, ya entrada la noche y cuando por fin logra entrar en el reino de Morfeo es comun que ese hombre la llame nuevamente en sueños...

Una chica de cabello azabache y grande ojos color chocolate camina en un amplio pasillo de piedra iluminado por antorchas que muestras al final del mismo una habitación, el instinto la lleva a seguir hasta adrentrarse en ese gran salon, en el interior se pueden ver varios muebles finamente labrados en maderas antiguas, un gran ventanal se aprecia en el centro de la habitación por donde entran los rayos de la luna llena, ahi la silueta de un hombre es lo unico que alcanza a ditinguir.

-Por siglos mi familia y mis hermanos han sido exterminados por los tuyos, busco el momento adecuado para cobrar venganza por mis hermanos y llevar a tu familia a la ruina, el tiempo está cerca Cazadora pronto la rebelión comenzará, la sangre correrá por las calles y la victoria será nuestra y tu no tendrás otra alternativa mas que rendirte ante mi...

Ella comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia el sujeto que estaba hablando, la voz de este ser tenía un toque místico que la envolvia, no sabía si atacar en ese momento o ver el rostro de aquel ser.

-Quien eres?

-Soy aquel que buscas todas las noches, soy el príncipe oscuro.

Bruscamente una ventizca comienza a alejarla de ese ser y una densa niebla se interpone entre los dos haciendo que el sujeto desaparezca de su vista..

-Espera!

-Pronto Cazadora... muy pronto...

-No espera! - La joven despierta exaltada con la frente llena de pequeñas perlas de sudor, nuevamente se presentaba el mismo sueño de todas las noches, era extraño pero ese ser que representaba a su enemigo en cierta parte provocaba en ella reacciones extrañas en su cuerpo con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, voltea a ver el despertador que se encontraba en el tocador, las tres de la mañana - denuevo este sueño, que significado tendrá - enciente la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, de la cual toma un viejo diario la cual tenía una insignia con las iniciales MH, al abrir aquel diario viejo en una de las páginas recuerda aquella frase "Tu destino es desintegrar poco a poco los clanes de seres oscuros hasta que llegues con el nuevo líder para que le des muerte, pero cuidado estos seres con tan místicos y enigmáticos que tratarán de hacerte caer en su trampa seductora, no abras tu corazón", la chica cierra aquel diario bruscamente -No abrir mi corazón, pero que sarta de cursilerías es esa, bueno parece ser que no podré conciliar el sueño nuevamente - se levanta y se dirige al armario en donde toma unos jeans ajustados los cuales se ceñían perfectamente a sus bien formadas caderas, una blusa negra y botas en el mismo color le hacían juego a su vestimenta, abre una caja fuerte de donde toma un lanza dagas y lo coloca por dentro de sus botas, una pistola con balas de luz ultravioleta, una vez armada sale del departamento para rondar las calles.

En los alrededores de la ciudad un hombre caminaba misteriosamente por las calles observando la luna llena, la cual hacía que su cabello platinado brillase con su resplandor -He caminado tantas noches esperando un encuentro contigo, creo que la única forma de poder llegar a ti es derramando ese liquido vital de la raza inferior llamados humanos, trato de hallar alguna forma de llamar tu atención pero no la encuentro, mi ejercito aun no está completo pero mi sed últimamente es incontrolable por lo cual aquel pobre infeliz que se cruce en mi camino tendrá una muerte rápida. Mi fiel Kikyo seguirá uniendo aliados para incrementar nuestros números, tal vez exagero y solo seas un dolor de cabeza y me deshaga de ti en un segundo, sin embargo, no puedo confiarme - se detiene frente al gran portón de un internado de señoritas, sus ojos brillan en un intenso dorado - no me caería mal otro refrigerio -de un salto logra entrar y se encamina hacia la puerta principal.

El ambiente se sentía muy diferente, ella también al igual que su bisabuela Mokona había heredado la habilidad de ver el aura de todo ser y sentir los cambios de estado y humor en el ambiente, esa noche no era igual a las demás podía sentir una pesadez inundar su cuerpo, en el ambiente se sentía miedo, muerte y podía oler el repugnante aroma de la sangre muy cerca de ahí, se detiene un momento y observa hacia la Luna llena, un aura roja la rodeaba esta noche, -tal vez...- menciona en forma pensativa -tal vez estés más cerca de lo que creo- un grito la saca de sus pensamientos y dirige su mirada hacia un internado al cruzar la calle -demonios! - y corre apresuradamente hasta ese lugar, al llegar se encontraban ya una patrulla de policía en la escena del crimen.

-Qué ocurrió - llama la atención de uno de los policías.

-Señorita, por favor debe salir de aquí, esta es una escena del crimen no puede pasar -menciona un hombre alto y fornido que al parecer era el jefe de patrulla.

-Pero que es lo que ocurrió aquí? ¿Cómo es que llegaron ustedes tan rápido?

-Esa es información clasificada, así que le pido que se retire inmediatamente de este lugar –el sujeto toma el radio de su patrulla- presentamos un código rojo, repito, código rojo inmediato.

-Jefe, es la tercer víctima de la noche, al parecer es el mismo patrón

-Confirma la llegada del forense , acordona el área e informa a la directora que es necesario que las jóvenes salgan del edificio inmediatamente.

-Si jefe.

Al analizar sus posibles opciones para ingresar a aquel lugar detecta una enredadera que cuelga en uno de los muros del internado, sin perder más el tiempo comienza a escalar y al llegar a la parte superior de la barda observa una de las habitaciones aun con luz, de un solo salto baja apresuradamente y recorre el amplio jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal la cual estaba hecha pedazos, al ingresar hay un gran salón con una escalinata que lleva directamente hacia los dormitorios de las jovencitas. Unas cuantas luces en el jardín la hacen percatarse de que ingresarán para desalojar el inmueble por lo cual sube apresuradamente y se dirige a la última habitación del pasillo, la puerta también se encontraba destrozada, al entrar puede ver a un grupo de señoritas las cuales lloraban desconsoladamente en un rincón de la habitación, en el piso se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego la cual no mostraba ningún signo de violencia, cualquiera pensaría que la chica estaba dormida, sin embargo de su cuello se observaban dos pequeñas perforaciones, a un lado había otra niña viendo fijamente a la nada y sosteniendo la mano de la que en vida fuera su amiga.

-Que ocurrió? – pregunta a la chica tomándola por los hombros.

-Ayumi… ella esta… -seguía viendo a la nada.

- Mira los siento mucho pero necesito que me digas que paso aquí…

-Estábamos dormidas –habló una de las chicas que sollozaba- se oyó un golpe… un hombre entro.. iba a atacar a Rika –mirando a la chica que estaba al lado del cadáver- pero Ayumi lo desafió…

-Y la atacó a ella..

-Algo le susurró … y Ayumi no opuso resistencia… pensamos que todas sufriríamos el mismo destino pero… salió por la ventana.

La azabache salió apresuradamente, bajó por una enredadera que colgaba del balcón de aquella habitación y siguió el mismo camino que había utilizado para entrar al complejo, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos ya que era común que un vampiro atacara en mitad de la noche, sin embargo nunca se atrevían a ingresar a estos lugares, sino que atacaban en sitios clásicos y con cliché, callejones oscuros, casas abandonadas todo lugar lúgubre y que tuviera prácticamente un letrero de "NO ENTRAR", además los ataques se habían incrementado desde hacía un par de días, no se percató de que en ese momento era observada.

Salió apresuradamente de aquel dormitorio, vaya que él quería divertirse esa noche, tenía pensado pasar una buena noche de sexo con esas señoritas y después dejarlas sin aliento, pero esos asquerosos humanos había estado rondando toda la noche, al parecer había llamado la atención bastante y no se percató de que llevó su cacería por el mismo sitio, tendría que pedir el apoyo de Tsubaky a la próxima para crear una distracción mayor.

Parecía que ese sería su día de suerte, a lo lejos logra apreciar a la que podría ser su siguiente víctima y vaya que la iba a disfrutar bastante, era una joven hermosa blanca como la nieve y un cabello azabache como la noche largo hasta la cintura en donde terminaba en hermosos rulos, ahí en donde empezaban unas prominentes y bien formadas caderas, sin que la joven se percate se acerca sigilosamente y la toma por sorpresa sujetándola por la cintura con una mano haciendo que la anatomía de la joven se amolde a la suya y con la otra mano acaricia la piel nívea de su cuello.

Ella solo sintió unos fuertes brazos que la envolvían por detrás, vaya que su guardia estaba bastante baja, nunca un sujeto había podido acercarse a ella de esta manera, no sin que terminada con una buena paliza por tocarla, sin embargo, ese contacto era diferente, los brazos eran fuertes, a sus espaldas sentía un fuerte pecho varonil que se acoplaba a su espalda bastante bien por un momento le gusto sentir lo que era ser la víctima, era una sensación diferente, excitante la adrenalina corría por sus venas pero casi pudo haber jurado que se desmayaría cuando sintió una brisa halada en su oído, era extraño pero esa sensación la había excitado.

-Que hace una dama tan hermosa e indefensa merodeando sola por este lugar.

-Y que te hace pensar que puedo ser indefensa –contesta la joven mirando de reojo a su captor y utilizando un tono bastante seductor.

-Está por amanecer, no creo que este sea un paseo matutino para usted señorita –le informa rozando sus labios en el cuerpo de la azabache quien por su parte se estremece al instante- hueles delicioso.

-Acaso crees que no sé lo que eres? –le escupe de manera hosca tratando de soltarse de aquel agarre pero por Dios ese hombre era realmente fuerte y lo único que había conseguido era aferrarse más a aquel cuerpo y de pronto sintió la mano que permanecía en sus cintura subir hasta uno de sus senos- pero que demon… -la interrumpió aquella voz seductora.

-Y según tú que es lo que soy –comienza asomar sus colmillos, al parecer tendría que terminar antes de lo que esperaba.

-No tienes ni siquiera el derecho de que mis labios pronuncien esa palabra –con todo el autocontrol posible logra liberar uno de sus brazos y proporciona un codazo en la boca del estómago a su captor – deberías pensar dos veces cuando encuentres a una joven sola a estas horas de la madrugada –trata de enfocar al hombre que acababa de golpear pero en un abrir y serrar de ojos él se encontraba sujetándola por la espalda pero esta vez una de sus firmes manos estaba en su cuello y la otra tomaba uno de los brazos de la azabache el cual llevó a su espalda.

-Vaya, vaya! No pensé que me encontraría contigo de esta forma! –dice en un tono de burla- sabes, he viajado tratando de encontrar alguna pista sobre tu paradero ahora que te encuentro, no creo que seas un problema será fácil acabar contigo y con toda esta ciudad definitivamente.

-Eso es lo que crees engendro?

-No lo creo – le dice rozando con sus colmillos el cuello níveo de la joven el cual comienza a sangrar- estoy seguro, pero aún no es el tiempo.

-Con la última gota de paciencia que quedaba en ella hace fuerza para soltarse de aquel agarre – deja de decir tanta estupidez y quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima – sin embargo al buscar al hombre se percata de que había desaparecido, solo escucha a lo lejos.

-Tienes un sabor exquisito querida, no te preocupes por buscar mi paradero pronto tendrás noticias mías, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro recordaré este delicioso sabor que llevo en mis labios, hasta entonces.

Una muy desconcertada Kagome se encontraba casi en estado de shock, como era posible que hubiera bajado la guardia de esa manera, no lograba entender, pero esa voz, esa voz no podía sacarla de su cabeza, por un momento sintió que pudo haber permitido que ese hombre hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, pero eso estaba mal no? Había tenido una gran oportunidad y la había desaprovechado su bisabuela debería de estarse revolcando en la tumba pero, ella nunca había pedido llevar esta vida, ella nunca había deseado ser la cazadora, ella quería ser normal, incluso había ocasiones en las que se sentía tentada y se preguntaba que se sentiría ser parte de ese mundo de oscuridad; en qué momento había llegado a la puerta de su casa no sabía, pero desde que había estado teniendo esos sueños no era la misma, su concentración se veía interrumpida por los profundos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

Una muy adormilada Kagome se encontraba pacíficamente descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, vaya que estaba agotada, normalmente salía a dar caminatas nocturnas, sin embargo esa noche sin duda había tenido bastantes altibajos para ella, cuando regresó a su departamento no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente, y para colmo su amiga no dejaba de hacerle preguntas respecto a sus bastante pronunciadas ojeras y las muy frecuentes siestas en la clase de Economía, pero que iba a decirle, sabes amiga soy cazadora de vampiros y por eso no duermo bien, ya que salgo todas las madrugadas a tratar de mantener orden en la ciudad, no suena muy alentador para una joven de universidad, además la tildaría de loca ya que en la actualidad era muy difícil que se creyera sobre la existencia de estos seres, sería mejor solo evitar el tema y ya, pero muy en el fondo se sentía mal por ocultar este secreto de su amiga, ella había estado ahí en todo momento a su lado, tal vez si ella lograra que su mente se abriera…

-Hola amiga! – se sienta a su lado una hermosa joven de cabellos cobrizos y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Ayame! –saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Kagome, has estado muy distraída últimamente, ocurre algo? –observando detenidamente a su amiga- oh por Dios! Quien te hizo eso?

-De que hablas… -cierto había olvidado por completo la marca que le había dejado aquel hombre en el cuello- esto? Pues no lo se..

-Kagome no me digas que sales con otro chico aparte de Kouga? – la azabache se sorprende por aquel comentario.

-Claro que no Ayame! Como crees que haría algo así.

-Bueno amiga tú sabes que no tienes una relación muy solida con él, y pues tienes la libertad de buscar quien te satisfaga plenamente –ahora sí que su amiga que había vuelto loca!

-Ayame! No busco a nadie con quien satisfacer nada, estoy…. Tratando de aprender a querer a Kouga.

-Kag, -su amiga le toma el hombro y la mira fijo a los ojos- él te adora, pero algo me dice que tú no puedes llegar a quererlo de la misma forma que él lo hace.

-Lo sé, no puedo negártelo he tratado de amarlo pero, no puedo ver más allá de la hermosa amistad que llevamos, hemos salido en varias ocasiones pero… -se queda meditando un segundo- Ayame, somos amigas desde preescolar, si te contara algo que sonara muy ilógico y paranoico me tildarías de loca?

-Kag, sea lo que fuese tu siempre serás mi amiga, por más raro y escabroso que sea eso que me tienes que decir –observando su reloj- vamos Kag! Llegaremos tarde a clase y sabes cómo detesto los sermones del Sr. Hitoshiki

La azabache suelta una sonora carcajada y se levanta de golpe para acompañar a la pelirroja quien casi corría por los pasillos. Las ultimas clases pasaron muy lentamente para el gusto de Kagome, de camino a casa meditaba sobre el asunto de confesar a su amiga la doble vida que llevaba, aunque si se lo decía a la pelirroja, cierto chico también debería enterarse de aquella situación. La cabeza le dolía bastante y no solo por la falta de sueño sino por las mil y un ideas que pasaban por su mente, su amiga, su dudosa relación con Kouga, los sueños que tenía últimamente y para colmo su misterioso encuentro con el líder de los vampiros; ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento había llegado a su departamento y ya se encontraba en su habitación, al mirarse en el espejo distingue a un costado de su níveo cuello una pequeña marca que atravesaba la yugular, al tocarla con sus dedos cierra los ojos e inmediatamente llega a ella el recuerdo de esa seductora voz que la envolvía, debía estar loca para sentir esa fuerte atracción por ese ser, se trataba de su enemigo no podía permitirse sentir esas sensaciones, pero no podía evitarlo incluso aun podía sentir su mano sobre su pecho, lo mejor sería que se diera un relajante baño con agua fresca y pidiera auxilio a Morfeo para que la ayudara a descansar un poco.

La luna llena brillaba con todo esplendor en el cielo y los rayos de esta se filtraban por una de las ventanas iluminando una habitación en donde dos cuerpos desnudos reposaban entre las sábanas, una hermosa joven de abundante cabellera negra se encontraba reposando sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante.

-Así que te encontraste con ella –buscando la mirada del hombre- y no la mataste?

-Paciencia Tsubaky las cosas buenas suceden a aquellos que saben esperar –le dice acariciando la desnudez de su hombro.

-Y desde cuando eres tú tan paciente para esperar Inuyasha?

-Siempre tan impulsiva, la venganza es mejor y más dulce cuando se hace sufrir lentamente a la víctima.

-Pero hay que vigilarla y…

-Shh tengo todo bajo control, -da un beso fugaz en los labios de la joven- tu y yo nos haremos pasar por unos simples humanos para estar cerca de ella y averiguar todos sus movimientos, en base a eso comenzaré a planear mi estrategia.

-Vaya plan! –la chica rola sus ojos y de manera brusca se levanta de la cama haciendo notar su enfado.

-Ten paciencia y verás… -se queda observando al cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

Esa mañana Kagome se sentía renovada al parecer el dormir toda la noche le había hecho bien, en su cabeza sigue rondando la idea de comentarle a su amiga el secreto que guardaba celosamente, entre su debate mental observa a dos personas nuevas que no había visto en el Campus durante todo el Semestre, la joven era realmente hermosa su cabello negro hasta la cintura hacía denotar la blancura de su piel que parecía nieve, sus ojos se veía fríos del mismo color que su cabello con unos prominentes labios color carmín que enfatizaban su rostro; la acompañaba un joven que aparentaba unos veintiocho años su tez blanca y su hermoso cabello platinado llamaban la atención de la mayoría de las señoritas, era bastante alto y tenía un cuerpo que pudo haber sido esculpido por dioses griegos pero lo que más llamó la atención de la azabache eran sus ojos, dos hermosas orbes doradas que parecían oro fundido y que en esos momentos la veían fijamente, la joven sostuvo la mirada hasta que la voz de su amiga la sacó de aquella ensoñación.

-Kag! –gritaba la pelirroja a todo pulmon.

-Hola Ayame! –buscando con la mirada al jóven.

-Me doy cuenta que has notado al bombón que acaban de transferir a – dando un leve codazo a su amiga.

-Es atractivo –tratando de restar importancia.

-Oh! Vamos Kag! Está que arde! Y al parecer le gustaste

-Claro que no! Solo cruzamos una mirada es todo!, pero ya cambiemos el tema por favor!

-Bueno, bueno –notando el leve sonrojo de su amiga- por cierto Kag hay algo que quieras comentarme?

-A que te refieres?

-Pues ayer me preguntaste si te juzgaría loca por algo descabellado que me comentases, supuse que hay algo que quieras decirme.

-Pues a decir verdad… -se arma de todo el valor posible- si, hay algo que necesito decirte pero debes jurarme que no le dirás a nadie más.

-Algunas vez te he defraudado? -ve la mirada inquisidora de su amiga- ok Kag supéralo fue en 3ro de Primaria! Juré que no volvería a pasar.

-De acuerdo – suspira- mira pero debes mantener una mente bastante abierta –Ayame se encontraba tan emocionada con las manos apoyadas en la barbilla como si fuese una chiquilla a la que le estuvieran contando un cuento- El bien y el mal existen amiga, y en este mundo hay creaturas mágicas y mitológicas que solo pensabas que existían en libros de ciencia ficción o cuentos de hadas, en mi familia por generaciones se ha designado a una persona para guardar el orden en cuando a los seres oscuros o como comercialmente los llaman vampiros.

-Me estás diciendo que los vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas y demás existen?

-Pues si! Pero yo solo he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una raza.

-Ósea que eres algo así como una cazadora? –ve asentir a la azabache- Kag! Eso es genial y tienes superpoderes o algo así?

-Claro que no Ayame! Solo recibimos un entrenamiento especial desde pequeños para manejar algunos instrumentos y conocer la mitología vampírica.

-Y te gusta hacer eso? –pregunta curiosa la pelirroja-

-Pues es algo a lo que ya me acostumbre, de niña me emocionaba bastante el hecho de hacer algo secreto pero –dudando un poco de lo que iba a decir- pero con el tiempo ese se ha transformado en algo rutinario, aunque la verdad no es algo a lo que pueda decir "No gracias yo paso".

-Amiga, me da gusto que hayas compartido esto conmigo y te prometo que tu secreto está a salvo, pero me pregunto, le vas a decir algo a Kouga?

-No! El no debe saber nada de esto.

-Ok, como digas

Kagome se encontraba debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro antiguo que su bisabuela le había dejado, acerca de los demonios y vampiros el libro hablaba acerca de los orígenes del vampirismo y había una frase que llamaba la atención "Fueron humanos, pero ahora están en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, de ahí que se les llame no-muertos, revinientes o redivivos", la joven comienza a escuchar pasos sobre el céspedy cierra abruptamente el libro intecalandolo entre otros tantos que cargaba y se levanta mirando a los alrededores y dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, repentinamente choca con algo o con alguien lo cual provoca que pierda el equilibrio y antes de tocar el suelo abruptamente siente unos brazos rodear su cintura al corroborar quien había sido su salvador en ese momento se encuentra con dos preciosos ojos dorados que la miraban de pies a cabeza.

-Discúlpame si te asuste –comenta el joven de manera serena- no era mi intención.

-No, discúlpame tú a mi –le informa algo sonrojada la chica- he andado muy distraída últimamente- eres nuevo en el Campus verdad?

-Sí, mi nombre es Yash me transfirieron de intercambio.

-Sí, tenemos algunas clases en común.

-Efectivamente, me gustaría saber si puedes ayudarme a acoplarme mejor al ambiente, carecemos de mucha información debido al traslado.

-Y quieres que yo te ayude? –la joven se sorprende considerablemente puesto que no se esperaba tal petición.

-Claro, a menos que no puedas o se te complique?

-Claro, si gustas puedes llevarte estos apuntes y después nos ponemos de acuerdo, vamos a la biblioteca o estudiamos juntos.

-Qué te parece si los apunto en este momento no tomara mucho tiempo ya que mi hermana salió a conocer la ciudad y puedo ocupar el tiempo.

-Claro, no hay problema –le entrega el cuaderno- oye por cierto hace rato te veías muy interesada en lo que leías, es un libro bueno? –comenzando a anotar los apuntes.

-Es un viejo libro de mitología nada mas –tratando de lucir despreocupada.

-Interesante –observa el cuello de la joven dama y logra apreciar la pequeña cicatriz que estaba por desaparecer- que te ocurrió ahí?

-Esto?, nada solo un pequeño rasguño.

- Estas segura – tocando delicadamente el área con la yema de sus dedos lo cual hace que el nerviosismo de la azabache aumente, debido a las aceleradas palpitaciones que en ese momento sentía- no parece un rasguño común y corriente debes de ponerte algo... de lo contrario se te podría infectar y creo que no sería conveniente para ti.

El corazón de Kagome latía a mil por hora, no sabía porque pero en el momento en que Yash la tocó sintió una sensación muy familiar, pudo notar que él la miraba fijamente en el momento en el que ella guardaba sus apuntes, lo que no entendía es porque se sentía tan intimidada por ese hombre, normalmente su carácter era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarse intimidar por cualquier chico, una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola linda!, y ese quien era? –Se sienta junto a ella un joven alto de hermosos ojos azules y sonrisa cautivadora, llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta y su físico denotaba que era todo un atleta.

-Un estudiante nuevo

-Y que hacías a solas con él? –pregunto con un tono semimolesto.

-Kouga por favor no comiences con tus celos –menciona irritada.

-Kag, vi que estaba tocándote!

-Y desde cuando eres mi pero guardián? Además solo estaba preocupado por mi!

-Linda –tomándola de la barbilla- no sabes las malas intenciones que tipos de esos puedan tener.

- Y crees que no se defenderme por mi misma! –rompiendo el contacto con él- me marcho!

-Te acompaño!

-No!, quiero caminar sola porfavor!

Kagome toma sus cosas y deja a un pensativo Kouga parado frente al árbol, últimamente el se había comportado de manera sobre protectora con ella, y no es que no conociera los sentimientos del chico, ella sabía que él estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y ella había accedido a salir en unas cuantas ocasiones con él sin embargo Kouga no podía ser para ella más que un amigo, a pesar de esto cuando el le había pedidor formalmente ser su novia, Kagome no pudo romperle el corazón el mil pedazos y acepto, poniendo en claro que necesitaría tiempo, el cual el joven no dudo en brindárselo, pero hacía ya unas semanas que armaba escenas de celos en varias ocasiones y esto molestaba de sobremanera a la azabache, trató de no pensar más en Kouga y al enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa la imagen de unos ojos dorados acudió a su mente.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hola , hola pues aquí terminando la readaptación de el fic que comencé hace años y que por algunas cuestiones personales no había podido continuar, sin embargo hace poco comencé a leerlo y la verdad no me gusto la forma en la que lo estaba redactando, por esto lo readaptaré nuevamente, cambiaran unas cuantas cosas, lo haremos mas picante y espero que lo amen al igual que yo lo haré jejejej.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Sentimientos Encontrados

**Capítulo II**

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

Inuyasha se encontraba meditando dentro de su biblioteca personal, este lugar lo utilizaba para centrar sus pensamientos los cuales habían esto divagando y no permitían su completa concentración, dio una meneada a su segundo vaso de Wisky, a pesar de que su dieta se basaba únicamente en sangre no podía evitar de vez en cuando disfrutar de ese líquido que lo relajaba y vaya que lo necesitaba, hacía ya unos días que sus encuentros con Kagome eran más frecuentes pero para ella Yasha era un compañero más no era una amenaza, sin embargo en lugar de utilizar esto como una ventaja para él se estaba olvidando del propósito fundamental de todo ese circo, cada vez que trataba de pensar la estrategia a seguir la dulce mirada de la azabache aparecía en su mente, una voz familiar lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Últimamente has estado con la guardia Baja Inuyasha.

-No se de que demonios hablas Tsubaky – menciona con irritación.

-Has tenido contacto con la Cazadora en más de una ocasión y no veo que este plan está avanzando, que sucede Inuyasha?

-No me molestes Tsubaky y déjame solo –haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se retirará.

- No se que demonios está pasando contigo –grita ofendida-, que pasa con esta cazadora, antes no te habías comportado así, siento que no eres el mismo.

- Mi único objetivo es llegar a ella y liquidarla –en realidad se sentía así?- no soporto la idea de que sus antecesores eliminaran a gran parte de nuestra familia

-Pero sin embargo tienes algo y tiene que ver con ella? –se acerca u trata de acariciarlo - que sucede?

-Sabes algo, estoy harto de tus interrogaciones... – empuja bruscamente a la vampiresa que solo buscaba el cariño de aquel hombre- voy a salir y no quiero que me sigas quiero estar solo y necesito pensar varias cosas...

Dicho esto sale apresuradamente y comienza a caminar sin rumbo Inuyasha no tenía la menor idea de lo que le ocurría, se supone que debería odiarla, debería aborrecerla y tener una sed de venganza por las humillaciones que su familia había provocado a su raza pero cada vez que la tenía cerca no quería dañarla, su imagen le recordaba a alguien que hacía tiempo atrás había olvidado, estaba claro que Yash no podría quedarse para siempre, tarde o temprano ella descubriría todo, no era ninguna tonta y cuando eso pasara ellos tendrían que enfrentarse y el tendría que salir victorioso, tal vez sería mejor terminar lo antes posible con esa misión y olvidarse de todo el asunto.

Un nuevo día en el Campus y Kagome se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos ya los ataques habían comenzado a disminuir en los alrededores lo cual no era normal aunado a eso se encontraba desconcertada ya que un día antes Ayame había pasado por su casa y le había comentado que el misterioso ojidorado estaba bastante interesado en ella ya que la había bombardeado con diversas preguntas sobre su vida lo cual la molestaba ya que no era grato para ella que un completo extraño conociera parte de su pasado.

El día transcurrió bastante lento y para ella no era muy interesante la clase del Sr. Takeda, pensaba en que interés podría tener el ojidorado en conocer su vida, por que no le había preguntado a ella personalmente?, por que se había acercado con Ayame, tal vez él se sentía atraído por su amiga y en ese momento sintió algo que no había sentido nunca "celos", pero que le pasaba! Como podía pensar así de su amiga, su mente seguramente estaba confundiendo toda la situación.

Y vaya que el Sr. Takeda quería fastidiarles el fin de semana, les había solicitado un proyecto a presentar para el día lunes sobre "El mercado y la Globalización", pero ese proyecto podría esperar para mañana o el Domingo ya que hoy se divertiría un rato, tomó sus libros y antes de salir del Campus escuchó una voz que le provocaba a cualquier estudiante alterarse.

-Kag! –notando el leve brinco que daba la azabache.

-Disculpa, creo que será una costumbre el que te asuste constantemente.

-Claro que no! No te preocupes –observando que detrás de él se encontraba aquella chica que la miraba como basura y que acompañaba a Yash a todas partes- y dime, necesitas algo.

-Kag estaba pensando si te gustaría hacer tu proyecto conmigo?

-Que –menciona molesta la segunda pelinegra sorprendiendo a Kagome aquella reacción.

-Disculpa a mi hermana –fulminando con la mirada a Tsubaki- a veces se mete en conversaciones ajenas –la aludida se retira de mala gana- y que dices?

-Pues, no hay problema –menciona algo dudosa al ver el enojo de aquella mujer.

-Entonces nos vemos hoy?

-Disculpa pero hoy no, tengo planes.

-A Claro.. Probablemente saldrás con tu novio –pero que demonios estaba diciendo a el que le importaba lo que hiciera esa mujer.

-Pues de hecho saldremos en grupo Kouga, Ayame y algunos otros chicos visitaremos un club nuevo, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros –ella lo quería cerca? Pero que le pasaba, esto estaba mal y sin embargo continuaba.

- A que hora?

- 11:00pm en el Club "Shikon"

-Muy bien, te veré ahí y mañana nos podremos concentrar en el proyecto, te parece?

- Claro, nos vemos -se queda observando como aquella chica se pierde de su vista.

-Pero que diablos Inuya… -no puede terminar la oración ya que una fuete mano comienza a oprimir su cuello.

-Te recuerdo que las ordenes las dicto yo y las cosas se van a hacer a mi manera así que más te vale cooperar en todo lo que te diga Tsubaki o te hago desaparecer, entendido? –obtiene una leve afirmación de la espantada joven que tenía frente a él- esta noche –sonríe de medio lado suelta a la mujer y comienza a caminar fuera del Campus.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, se trataba de uno de los más exclusivos clubs de la ciudad después de una hora de fila y una inspección rigurosa por los guardias de aquel lugar una escalera iluminada en color violeta descendía hasta una gran estancia en donde había unas cuantas parejas alejadas de la multitud para disfrutar de un momento un poco mas privado, en el fondo de esta estancia había una puerta la cual daba directo al club, al entrar Kagome se quedó maravillada de la gama de colores neon que se proyectaba en todas partes, en la parte inferior del club se encontraba el bar por un costado era bastante amplio a su vez este servía de plataforma para las bailarinas que se encargaban de entretener al público, de lado del bar se encontraba una sección de mesas lounge las que te conducían directamente a la amplia pista de baile y frente a esta un gran escenario en donde se encontraba el DJ amenizando, su amiga le indico hacia una escalinata en forma de caracol que las conducía a la segunda planta en donde había un área de secciones privadas las cuales se dividían por mamparas y en la parte frontal cerca del barandal que se extendía a lo largo del segundo piso había varios sillones en semicírculo con una mesa baja para depositar las bebidas, se sentaron en una de esas mesas viendo directo hacia el escenario al llegar inmediatamente los chicos se ofrecieron para traer algunas bebidas para las señoritas, Kagome miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo o a alguien.

-Kag –la llama la pelirroja- no seas impaciente, ya vendrá.

-Que?, Ayame yo no lo estoy buscando, te dije que tuve que invitarlo.

-Aja! Como no Kag, te gusta Admítelo –con sonrisa pícara.

-Estás loca, ya deja de decir tonterías, además ya te dije no creo que venga –la azabache observa la mirada asombrada de su amiga y la sonrisa de enamoradas de las otras chicas que los acompañaban.

-Buenas noches Señoritas

Al escuchar esa voz ella juró que deseaba esconderse en cualquier lugar o desaparecer en ese mismo instante al darse vuelta pudo desmayarse al visualizar a la persona que tenía frente a ella y vaya que se veía atractivo llevaba un pantalón negro a juego con una camisa del mismo color con algunas rayas en gris Oxford los botones de esta estaban cerrados hasta la mitad de su pecho el resto estaba abierto y mostraba parte de la grandiosa musculatura de su abdomen su cabello platinado iba suelto y aquellos ojos dorados brillaban intensamente como si trataran de ejercer algún tipo de hechizo sobre ella, al parecer su hermana lo había acompañado y lucía bella, sin embargo su vestimenta mandaba el mensaje "Quiero Sexo en este momento" ya que en cierto modo llegaba a parecer una prostituta con su minifalda de lentejuelas en rojo sangre y una blusa sin espalda y con un escote bastante pronunciado no dejaban a la imaginación nada sin embargo era hermosa y todos los chicos la miraban, no se dio cuenta en qué momento el ambarino había tomado asiento a su lado, enviando a la otra chica con el grupo de amigas que estaba al otro lado del sillón, Ayame la veía y le hacía gestos de lo glorioso que se veía aquel hombre y que aprovechara, Aproverar? Aprovechar qué? Que su novio estaba buscando una bebida para ella y ella coqueteaba con otro chico, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente pero él la regresó a la realidad.

-Disculpa la tardanza, pero ya sabes cómo son las chicas.

-No te preocupes lo bueno que ya estás aquí –tratando de ver a diversos lugares en busca de Kouga mientras Inuyasha la ve fijamente.

En todos sus siglos de existencia no había tenido una imagen tan tentadora de una mujer al mirarla con el hermoso vestido que lucía, era un vestido negro al cuerpo que hacía denotar las curvas de su figura tenía unas finas mangas de encaje negro que se extendían desde por debajo de su hombro hasta su muñeca dejando al descubierto su níveo cuello y la parte superior de sus hombros el encaje continuaba por todo lo largo de su espalda hasta que esta perdía su nombre, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta adornada por un broche de cristales del mismo color que el vestido, sus ojos ahumados y sus labios carmín eran las combinación perfecta para que cualquier hombre cayera a sus pies, sin duda tendría que hacerse de bastante autocontrol para no desgarrar aquel vestido y hacerla suya frente a la multitud.

Kagome sintió que su amiga estaba realizando un complot en contra de ella ya que tanto ella como Natsumi, Tsubaru y la hermana de Inuyasha decidieron ir todas juntas al tocador y la dejaron sola con el ambarino, normalmente ella no se sentía intimidada por los hombres pero con él era diferente, algo tenía él que le provocaba diversas reacciones en su piel.

-Creíste que no vendría verdad?

-Pues no creí que tu hermana quisiera venir –acaso ella sentía celos?- pero de ti no lo dudaba –quiso morderse la lengua cuando dijo esto.

-Enserio? –se acerca un poco a ella- y porque?

-Porque… -trato de buscar la idea más rápida que viniera a su cabeza- porque eres nuevo en la ciudad, y creo que es necesario que se diviertan un poco además han estado bastante presionados tratando de ponerse al día en todo –vaya respuesta tan mas tonta, se decía a sí misma.

-Si, estás en lo correcto –era el momento de comenzar a indagar en la mujer- y dime Kagome, vives sola?

-Eres investigador privado? –dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Simple curiosidad.

-Curiosidad la cual ya fue saciada cuando investigaste sobre mí con Ayame –Golpe bajo para Inuyasha el cual se quedó boquiabierto con la respuesta.

-Bueno no lo puedo negar le hice unas cuantas preguntas pero me gustaría saber tu historia.

-Pues ya lo sabes casi todo mis padres murieron hace años en un accidente, después de eso fui enviada a estudiar a un internado y al cumplir la mayoría de edad me fui a vivir por mi cuenta, nada fuera de lo común.

-Sabes? –se acerca a ella y la toma de la mejilla, lo cual hace que el corazón de la chica comience latir muy rápido- siento que hay algo que no se de ti.

-No claro que…

-Interrumpo algo –la voz molesta de Kouga la desconcentro y al mismo tiempo la salvó de aquella inquisición, sin pensarlo dos veces se separó de él ambarino el cual era fulminado por la mirada del otro chico.

-No, solo platicábamos.

-Pues parecía más que eso –siguió molesto.

-Los chicos volvieron con las bebidas! –la pelirroja que llegaba gritó emocionada.

Sin duda Ayame había salvado el momento y Kouga se había relajado un poco sin embargo no dejaba de arrojar miradas asesinas al chico que no le quitaba la vista a la azabache, la noche transcurría amena y entre bebidas todos ya se encontraban algo alcolizados, sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha lanzó una mirada a Tsubaki para que se deshiciera del odioso de Kouga, la otra de mala gana se levantó de golpe y caminó como felina hacia donde estaba el joven.

-Pues ya me cansé de charlar yo quiero ir a la pista a bailar contigo Kouga –el chico se sonrojo y volteó nervioso hacia Kagome.

-Yo… yo vine con Kag…

-Vamos Kouga no creo que Kagome se moleste verdad? –observando a la azabache en busca de su aprobación.

-Anda Kouga, solo van a bailar –menciona la azabache de manera alegre.

-Bueno! –menciona el ambarino- entonces tú bailaras conmigo tendiendo su mano a Kagome.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica toma la mano del ambarino, al parecer ya se encontraba mucho más tranquila y relajada, todos se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba en el lugar. Por un lado Tsubaki se movía seductoramente contra el cuerpo de Kouga y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con el fin de ejercer un hechizo sobre él y que se olvidara de Kagome en ese momento.

Por su lado Inuyasha se movían con cadencia al son de la música para él las curvas de la joven eran tan tentadoras y sus movimientos lo incitaban a ir más allá, quería más de ella tenía un gran conflicto interior por una parte sin pensarlo detenía los planes de venganza que tenía hacia ella, se sentía tan confundido ya que él no podía tener otro sentimiento que no sea el de la venganza, él era un ser oscuro no podía existir la luz en el aunque también se preguntaba si ella sería aquella luz que le hacía falta, solo con observar su mirada el sentirla cerca en veces lo hacía sentirse vivo, Kagome se movía contra su cuerpo parecía como si sus cuerpos se acoplaran perfectamente como aquella noche que se había encontrado con ella, el cuello de la chica quedaba completamente al descubierto esto lo incitó a acercarse y comenzar a aspirar el delicioso aroma a jazmines y cerezos que emanaba de ella, sin pensar en sus movimientos dio un leve beso en su hombro subiendo hasta el cuello de la chica, pudo alcanzar a escuchar un ligero gemido de la fémina lo cual hizo que condujera sus besos hasta el mentón logrando que la azabache volteara súbitamente y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, el chocolate y el oro se fundían y la chica colocó seductoramente sus brazo sobre los hombros del ambarino lo cual solo provocó que él la acercara más a sí mismo podían sentir sus alientos sin pensarlo más rozó sus labios con aquellos carmín, el fuego comenzó a propagarse con ese beso el cual era más demandante, las lenguas de ambos se exploraban entre sí, Inuyasaha no había probado un sabor tan delicioso como el de aquella joven, mordió ligeramente el labio de la azabache el cual sangró un poco, tuvo que separarse de inmediato ya que estaba a punto de perder el control y echar todo a la basura ya que su instinto asesino se hizo presente al probar aquel líquido vital.

Por su parte Kagome tenía sus labios hinchados y su corazón latía muy rápido, no sabía si había sido el alcohol que había bebido pero el calor se hacía insoportable para ella, la pequeña vocecilla de conciencia que hasta esos momento había permanecido escondida comenzaba a gritarle que su novio estaba a unos metros en la pista y ella estaba ahí besándose con otro chico, de pronto se sintió tan sofocada que necesitaba aire fresco por lo cual se separó abruptamente del ambarino y lo dejó solo en la pista, ella se dirigió lo antes posible fuera de ese club, al parecer era suficiente y ella se iría a casa, ya le explicaría después a Kouga su fugaz huída por el momento no tenía el valor suficiente para verlo a la cara.

Al salir del club comenzó a caminar para tomar un taxi antes de hacer la parada al vehículo escucho un lamento que provenía de un callejón situado a espaldas de ella, pudo haber ignorado aquel sonido pero nuevamente su conciencia le decía que debía inspeccionar, a lo lejos pudo divisar como dos sujetos trataban de abusar de una jovencita que no tenía más de unos 16 años, probablemente había salido sin permiso de sus padres para pasar una noche de amigos, no dudó un segundo en acercarse y no dudo en atacar al percatarse que se trataba de dos vampiros ya que pudo notar la yugular por la que corría un hilo de sangre de aquella joven quien pedía ayuda con lo poco que le quedaba de vida .

La joven tomo por la chaquetilla a uno de los individuos y lo arrojó hacia unos contenedores de basura mientras el otro vampiro al percatarse de que alguien los había descubierto mostraba sus dientes a la cazadora y arrojaba a la joven para comenzar a luchar con la azabache, el intercambio de golpes no se hizo esperar y para Kagome era normal el pelear contra vampiros que se reunían en grupos o manadas, uno de los vampiros logro tomarla del cuello y azotarla contra el frío muro de aquel callejón.

-Vaya, vaya parece que no eres tan ruda después de todo –comentaba el hombre que la tenía sostenida del cuello.

-Basta Manten, acaba con ella de un solo golpe y sigamos con lo nuestro –mencionaba el otro vampiro que se iba incorporando.

-Hermano Hiten, deberíamos aprovechar un rato, me pregunto qué sabor tendrá?

El vampiro ladeó el rostro de la joven y mostro sus afilados dientes se fue directo a la yugular de la mujer sin embargo, antes de lograr morderla el vampiro abrió los ojos como platos y miró en dirección a su pecho, la azabache había sido más rápida y de sus ropas había logrado sacar una daga bendita la cual perforó el pecho de su agresor el cual se hace polvo después de un grito agónico, Hiten miraba sorprendido la hazaña y a su vez alguien más los observaba a ellos, el vampiro furioso se lanza contra Kagome la cual comienza a esquivar los golpes que éste le propinaba su agresor llevándolo contra una escalinata rota que serviría como estaca cuando estuvo a punto de propinar el golpe final recibe un golpe en un costado lo cual provoca que choque contra unas bolsas de basura, la joven se levanta apresuradamente tomando posición de ataque en busca de su agresor, logra distinguir algo o alguien entre las sombras ya que la oscuridad de la parte más alejada del callejón no permitía ver nada más que sombras y de pronto escucha esa voz de nuevo, pero esta vez no se dejaría llevar.

-Te diviertes matando a mi especie?

-Vaya! Hasta que decides aparecer de nuevo, estoy segura que tú estabas al tanto de este ataque –pudo apreciar que el sujeto solo se encogió de hombros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven proporciona una patada al recién llegado el cual al estar desprevenido recibe el golpe de lleno en la cara.

-Acaso aún no están satisfechos los cazadores?

El hombre proporciona un golpe en la boca del estómago a la azabache quien regresa el golpe de inmediato.

-Lo estarán una vez que dejen de atacar a la gente y como eso no pasará nunca ya que su dieta depende de nosotros, seguirán así por toda la eternidad, quien eres?

-Soy el príncipe de los condenados, creado hace siglos busco la venganza de nuestra gente, nuestra familia que ha sido cazada por la tuya desde hace ya muchos siglos atrás

-Sí, sí ese cuento ya me lo se me refiero a tu nombre.

Trata de propinar otra patada en el rostro del vampiro pero este se percata del acto e intercepta el pié de la azabache haciendo una voltereta para arrojarla contra una pared provocando que se golpee la cabeza y quede inconsciente.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha…

El ambarino se queda observándola, ella era bastante fuerte y astuta tenía habilidad en lo que hacía, observaba la suciedad de sus mejillas debido a los diversos impactos de aquel callejón, su melena ahora caía de forma desordenada y el precioso vestido que lucía una hora antes estaba rasgado en sus brazos y espalda esa era la chica con la que hacía una hora había estado besando y ahora estaba sumisa y tendida a sus pies inconsciente.

-Si yo lo deseara… - la toma del cabello y levanta su cara hasta quedar descubierto su cuello- podría mandarte al otro mundo –se acerca peligrosamente al cuello de la azabache pero se detiene- no, aun no es el momento –la deja nuevamente en el suelo y se dirige al vampiro que se encontraba oculto –cuál es tu nombre?

-Hiten señor –hace una reverencia, y observa la mujer- esa mujer se encargo de exterminar a la mayor parte del clan solo escapamos Manten y yo, ahora es el momento de aniquilara esa perra.

-Alto! ni se te ocurra dar un paso más... la cazadora es mía... yo me encargaré de ella...

-Pero mi señor!

-Es una orden, únete a nosotros, ve y busca a Tsubaki, ella te dirá que hacer.

-Como ordene –se retira de aquel lugar.

El ambarino volvió la mirada a la joven que permanecía inconsciente sin pensarlo dos veces la toma en brazos y sale de aquel callejón.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola una disculpa por la demora pero aquí traigo la continuación de este fic, como podrán ver hay algo entre esos dos jejej que se traerán? Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews porfis jejeje**_

_**Un beso y gracias a **_joh chan, Elena79, marie112012, Tsuki-chan Scout_** que les gusta esta historia**_


End file.
